Liontari
by Akira.Lalaurie
Summary: Y aún recuerdo cuando me regalaste aquella canción, y me burlé de tí por tus cursilerías. ElliotxLeo ONESHOT.


Holaa... eh... aquí subo un fic, que hice para el concurso de un foro para el día de San Valentín jajaja... pues, lo pongo aquí, err, no es el mejor fic que he escrito, de hecho siento que es el más feo D: bien:

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mochizuki Jun, al igual que sus personajes Elliot y Leo, amo a Leo 3... y amo a Elliot, así que su fuera mío ya se imaginan qué barbaridades ya le hubiera metido a la historia D:

* * *

**Liontari.**

-He terminado una nueva pieza… - Oí exclamar a mi amo quien se acercaba a mí lentamente desde el escritorio de la otra habitación.

-¿Ah sí?... Me alegra… Elliot. – Le respondí 'mirándole' a los ojos, claro, él siempre me permitía poder ver sus ojos azules, en cambio yo, siempre ocultándole los míos, ya no al mundo, sino a él.

Terminó su trayecto y se recargó en el piano en el cual me encontraba sentado, más sin tocarlo.

-Te la enseñaré, y me dices lo que opinas – Dicho esto entendí que debía correrme del asiento del piano y darle espacio a Elliot para sentarse, así hice, y él se sentó, entonces acomodando sus partituras y colocando sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, que subía de intensidad con cada tecla que presionaba, incluso creí que la música se escapaba incluso antes de que sus dedos tocasen el marfil. Cerré mis ojos, para comprender el agraciado lenguaje musical que Elliot quería transmitir en su composición, tan delicada, tan dulce, tan… hermosa.

No comprendo exactamente lo que me quiere decir, sólo sé que no es como las composiciones en el cual se sentía triste, enojado, o cualquiera de esos sentimientos negativos que demostraba o prefería demostrar, sino eran completamente diferentes. Pude incluso llegar a escuchar que decía mi nombre, no quisiera sonar egocentrista, claro que no, pero, eso escuché, igual diferentes frases, ninguna relacionada con la anterior, frases al aire.

"Te necesito"

"Escucha tu corazón"

"Despierta de esa pesadilla"

"Encuentra la verdad"

Sólo eran algunas de las frases que me pareció escuchar, sí, ninguna relacionada con la otra, quizás yo mismo podía interpretar eso, en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que Elliot quería decirme.

"Leo, yo…"

Yo… tú ¿qué?.

Llegó a la nota sensible, y esperé cuando tocó finalmente la última nota, pude escuchar que soltaba un suspiro, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

-Y bien… ¿qué te parece?... – se dirigió a mí, y me miró con preocupación, como si de verdad le importara lo que llegara a decirle acerca de la canción.

-Me agrada, es linda – Le contesté sincero, él sabe que siempre hablo con la verdad y no hay necesidad de halagarlo y subirle los egos para el resto del día.

-Verdaderamente, con cada composición tuya, tus habilidades se incrementan… - poniéndome a pensar – Aunque, si tuviera que elegir cual de todas es la mejor… sin duda elegiría Statice… -

Elliot iba a abrir la bocota antes de que dijera ese último comentario, pero la cerró al escucharlo.

De todas formas, la volvió a abrir.

-¿Hah?... – dijo con su típico tono de voz - ¿Qué no acabas de decirme que la mejor es esta? – No sé cuando dije eso, pero suponiendo por su personalidad altanera entendió así.

-Es simple- sonreí dispuesto a explicarlo, sin reprocharle nada ni corregirle, lo que ahora quería era su atención y si le contradecía, la perdería para siempre. (sí, exagero).

–Statice es mi favorita porque, fue ese un regalo tuyo para mí, aunque no con esa intención en ese momento, pero, me la diste como muestra de nuestra 'eterna amistad' – dije en tono burlón, y podía apreciar que Elliot estaba a punto de lanzar una lluvia de quejas.

-Pero… - dije un poco más sereno entonces, interrumpiendo las acciones futuras de Elliot, quien noté que se calmó, mostrando… curiosidad ¿quizás?

-Pero, el simple hecho de que me la hayas regalado es algo muy importante y especial para mí. –Puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho, parecía inspirado. –Y es lo que, la hace la mejor y la más hermosa de todas. –

Hubo un largo silencio, Elliot con la misma cara atontada de hace 5 minutos que duró mi discurso.

- Q… q-q-… - Captó después y salió de su trance. -¿¡Qué rayos fue eso! –decía completamente rojo, se veía gracioso y encantador. -¡Sonaste como una chica enamorada! – De pronto me vino un flashback de aquel día, cuando le reclamé por ponerle nombres cursis a sus piezas, reaccionó de la misma manera.

Pero yo no reacciono como él.

-Jeje… - reí un poco – Probablemente suene como una… - respondí tranquilo.

Otro momento de silencio.

-Pero esto no es nada comparado con el nombre cursi que le pusiste a la pieza- Burlé y Elliot se puso a hablotear palabras inentendibles, o es que quizás no quería entenderlas, mejor no me pongo a pensar esas cosas.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta pieza?... – le dije después, si me la había mostrado era porque tenía un fin, quería saber cuál era.

- ¿Esta?... Pues… - lo noté un poco nervioso ahora, quizás no debí preguntarle.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-Igual será un obsequio… - Me lo imaginaba, normalmente compone sino es para los cumpleaños de alguien importante o es para regalársela a quien le paga por eso, sí, Elliot cobraba por componer.

-¿Obsequio?... –como si no supiera que es un obsequio… -¿Y tiene algún motivo en especial por el que quieras regalarla?... – Ahora es cuando no le hablo de sirviente-amo… quizás así me quiera contar, o quizás no…

-Eh… rayos… es… -su cara se puso estrepitosamente roja, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?... –Es para una confesión… - ¿Confesión?... esto era serio, si pudieran ver su cara y escuchar la manera en la que tartamudea, no sabrían si tenerle lástima o ternura.

-¿Confesión?... –por un momento me quedé con cara de sorprendido, pero, tenía que aprovechar esa situación. – Oh Elliot, jamás me habías comentado que te gustaba alguien- Le canturreé intentando molestarlo.

-¡De-deja! Todavía te lo estoy diciendo y me empiezas a fastidiar… -se quejó, sabía que lo haría, pero esa reacción es por la cual lo molesto, es extrañamente encantadora.

-Ya, ya, sigue – le dije antes de lanzarle una sonrisa que de seguro lo fastidiaría más, cómo me divertía hacer eso.

-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?... si me lo estás contando es porque estás planeando decírselo… - le pregunté, se veía muy nervioso, nerviosismo que ocultaba tras esa máscara de seriedad que siempre llevaba.

-En el momento en que él escuche la canción, sabrá mis intenciones… - ¿él?... ¿Elliot es homo? Cómo no me había dado cuenta, sería cruel reírme de él…

Esperen.

-¿E-Elliot? ¿No irás a que esa persona la escuche?... – le pregunté, buscando su rostro, el cual me evadía completamente, eso me hizo pensar muchas cosas, pero, ágilmente logré verlo a los ojos, o, creo que ese no sería el término correcto ¿no?

-Oye… Elliot… ¿a quién le darás la canción?... ¿no debería escucharla para que sepa tus intenciones?... – le comenté, quizás como dándole un consejo, pero qué clase de consejo…

Elliot me dirigió una mirada.

-Espero… eso es lo que hago… - me dijo serio, sin apartar su mirada de la 'mía'. -¿Esperas? – dije, me había confundido.

O eso es lo que creía.

-Sí… espero… a que esa persona me dé una respuesta… - ¿Esa persona?... que Elliot hable de esa forma me confunde y sinceramente no le queda…

-Esperaría… a que esta canción se convierta en la mejor… y supere Statice… -

Comprendí.

-Elliot… - dije unos segundos después, extrañamente mi corazón latía, y no entendía porqué. O no quería entender porqué.

-Leo… ¿esta canción no fue lo suficientemente buena como para demostrarte lo que siento?... –

-'Lo que siento…' ¿Dices?... – le dije evadiendo mi mirada, me había empezado a poner nervioso, pero ahora ya sabía por qué… -¿Cómo se supone que tome esa pregunta…?... –intentaba entenderlo, él simplemente no era Elliot, ahora parecía que le tocaba molestarme.

-No me hagas decirlo de otra manera que bastante alterado estoy ¿sí? –Sonaba a Elliot, definitivamente estaba cuerdo.

Respiré… desde hace bastante rato sabía a qué se refería, de hecho, desde que dijo que debía escuchar la canción, se podría decir que mucho antes, Elliot es muy obvio.

_Pero yo no dije nada…_

Sonreí, soy más tranquilo que Elliot, puedo controlarme en momentos así, aunque jamás en mi vida haya vivido algo así. Pero, siempre habrá una primera vez.

-Elliot… - caminé y le di la espalda.

-¿Quieres saber mi respuesta?... – le desafié, el asintió como perrito entrenado, con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

Decidí ser cruel con él, un poquito.

-No te responderé ahorita, te dejaré con la duda… - canturreé. -¡Ah! Olvidé que tenía unos asuntos pendientes… -

-¿¡Q-q-qué!... – como ya estaba de ida no lo pude ver al rostro, pero de seguro estaba rojo y ya le salían humitos.

-Aaaah, me tengo que ir que si no me riñen- Le molesté y me fui enseguida.

-¡Oye… Leo!... –me gritó y al parecer me empezó a seguir, no se rendirá ¿eh?

Lo tomaré en cuenta para darle mi respuesta.

_Tiempo después._

-Oye, nunca me dijiste como se llamaba la canción de aquella vez… - Le pregunté, en verdad nunca me enteré del nombre.

Noté que Elliot se erizaba, nunca creyó que le preguntara eso tan de pronto.

-Ha… -suspiro apenado, me volteó a ver… se acercó a mí y me quitó los lentes, acto que me sorprendió, e hizo que me apenara, nunca lo hace, nunca lo había hecho…

-Se llama Liontari… - Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo algo muy vergonzoso… - Significa León… Leo… -

Nunca me había dicho algo tan…

-Qué cursi… - me alejé un poco.

-¡QUÉEE!... –

Me empezó a decir, más bien gritar, cosas y reclamándome sobre eso.

Supongo que con esto… ¿saben qué le respondí?... ¿Verdad?.

**FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.**

**

* * *

**

Bien, aquí estuvo el oneshot, no soy muy buena escribiendo fics de Pandora Hearts... asd... acepto tomatazos pero no me lancen sillas por favor T_T...


End file.
